Stress
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Intinya, wonwoo sedang depresi saat ini. BxB. Boys Love. Yaoi. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie. Minwon. Gyuwon. Bot!Wonwoo. AU!CollegeLife. SVT Hiphop team's Visual Couple. Seventeen.


**Mingoo x Jeon-san  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu.**

 **Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mentioned! Jung Jaewon (ONE)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Wonwoo melempar begitu saja buku yang sedari tadi ia tekuri. Setelahnya, surai jelaga yang tertata rapi, harus rela untuk teracak karena diusak dengan keras oleh si lelaki bermarga Jeon itu.

"sialan"

Umpatan terhempas bebas dari mulutnya. Punggungnya pun disadarkan pada kursi kayu yang sedang didudukinya.

Dia stress.

Stress karena tugas yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Stress karena dikejar deadline tugas.

Stress karena tekanan dari ayahnya.

Stress karena kesehatannya yang sering tak menentu.

Stress karena keadaan yang dihadapinya.

Intinya, wonwoo sedang depresi saat ini.

Matanya pun menatap keluar suasana pagi buta dari jendela yang sengaja tak ia tutup. Angin dingin berhembus menyapa wajah datarnya. Matanya seketika terpejam saat merasakan angin malam menerpa wajahnya.

Ada perasaan tenang yang menyusup masuk kedalam relung hatinya. Perlahan, senyum lembut terkembang pada bibir tipisnya. Angin kencang yang barusan berhembus seakan menyapu perasaan tertekannya karena jadwal sekolahnya.

"Kupikir, berhenti belajar untuk sebentar, adalah ide bagus"

Setelahnya, ia membalut tubuh kurusnya dengan Coat hitam panjang dan tak lupa mengambil dompet yang ditaruhnya didalam tas punggung abu-abunya.

Setelah memastikan kalau pergerakannya tak disadari oleh sang kakak, yang kamarnya terletak pas dihadapan kamarnya, wonwoo meniti tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

Senyum wonwoo kembali terbentuk saat ia melangkah keluar dari rumah. Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus menyapa dirinya. Ada wangi pertichor yang tak sengaja terhirup olehnya.

"Sepertinya nanti akan hujan"

Ia bergumam sembari mengayun langkahnya menjauhi kediaman keluarga Jeon. Sesekali bersenandung kecil saat melewati jalanan yang benar-benar sepi. Ia sebenarnya sedikit sangsi kala melewati jalanan yang sepi seperti ini.

Ada beberapa pemikiran buruk mendapati jalanan yang lenggang di pagi buta seperti ini. Namun, kewarasan kembali mengambil alih pikiran wonwoo. Karena, inilah jalan satu-satunya untuk menuju kedai makanan nenek seok.

Jadi, mau tak mau, wonwoo harus melewatinya agar cepat sampai kesana. Lalu merasakan kehangatan dari kuah udon dan beberapa potong tempura yang sangat disukainya.

 **..**

 **..**

Sekarang, jari tengah dan telunjuk wonwoo terselip sebuah batang putih yang ujungnya terbakar. Ia pun menghisap batangan itu lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Asap mengepul dari mulutnya.

Persetan dengan bahaya menghisap rokok bagi kesehatan. Yang penting, batangan nikotin itu bisa membuat perasaannya lebih tenang dan otaknya menjadi lebih ringan dibandingkan tadi.

 **PUK**

Pundak wonwoo ditepuk dari belakang. Saat itu juga, pergerakannya terhenti. Ia tak berani menoleh kebelakang. Bisa habis dirinya jika sang kakak sampai menangkapnya sedang menyesap rokok saat ini.

Karena, memang di dalam keluarganya ada semacam larangan tidak tertulis 'dilarang merokok' saat mengetahui bahwa kakek dari pihak jeon meninggal karena menderita sakit paru-paru akibat terlalu sering merokok.

Jadi, mau tak mau semua keluarga mengikuti larangan tersebut dan seperti sudah terprogram di otak bahwa merokok bisa membuat mereka mati, dengan bukti empiris, sang kakek jeon.

"haa! Kau takut ketahuan oleh Jaewon hyung ya?"

Seketika, hela nafas lega keluar dari wonwoo. Ini bukan suara serak milik sang kakak. Melainkan milik—

"mingyu?"

Sesosok tinggi lelaki berkulit tan langsung mendudukkan dirinya didepan wonwoo. Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, tersenyum lebar saat mendengar wonwoo merapal namanya.

"ada apa? Kau sedang tak baik ya? Sampai merokok seperti ini"

Lelaki itu langsung memesan makanan dan mengambil salah satu makanan yang sudah wonwoo pesan lebih dulu, tanpa rasa bersalah, sementara menunggu makanan yang dipesannya datang.

"bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?"

Mingyu menyanggah dagunya pada tangan yang ia tumpu di meja.

"Jaewon hyung yang bilang padaku, kalau kau keluar pagi buta seperti ini. Dan aku sudah hapal, kebiasaanmu kalau sedang banyak pikiran"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Jaewon hyung sadar aku keluar?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"dia bilang kalau seharian ini, kau terus-menerus menekuk wajahmu itu, sedari kau pulang kuliah. Maka dari itu, dia tak menahanmu saat keluar tadi, padahal dia menyadarinya"

Wonwoo melebarkan senyumnya. Merasa bersyukur kakak satu-satunya itu mengerti akan dirinya.

Lalu keheningan merengkuh mereka walaupun kedai itu terdengar riuh karena beberapa pengunjung yang mabuk sedang mencoba berkomunikasi.

"jadi. Ada apa denganmu? Mau berbagi?"

Mingyu sebenarnya lebih muda satu tahun dibandingkan dirinya. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk kerja dibanding melanjutkan pendidikan. Ia berdalih dengan alasan ia hidup sebatang kara, yang menjadikannya harus bekerja menghidupi dirinya dibandingkan melanjutkan sekolah ke taraf perkuliahan.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"hanya terlalu banyak tugas. Aku penat"

Kikikan terdengar dari mingyu. Wonwoo mengernyit tak suka melihatnya. Lalu, mingyu menghabiskan suapan terakhir udon miliknya.

"habiskan makananmu. Lalu ikut aku"

Mingyu bergegas dan segera membayar makan yang dia dan wonwoo pesan tadi. Wonwoo pun menurut dan menghabiskan tempura kentang manisnya.

 **..**

 **..**

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan bersisian dalam diam. Tangan mereka saling bertaut. Wonwoo bersemu karenanya. Tiba-tiba, Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat alis Wonwoo terangkat bingung.

"kenapa berhenti?"

Mingyu memutar tubuh wonwoo agar berdiri menghadapnya, lantas merengkuh tubuh ringkih wonwoo dalam dekapannya.

Seketika, perasaan hangat yang nyaman, menyapa hati wonwoo. Ia terpaku ditempatnya akibat perlakuan sang kekasih, yang sudah bersamanya selama hampir satu tahun itu.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan semua masalahmu, won. Kalau kau tak kuat menanggungnya sendiri, berbagilah denganku. Aku kekasihmu. Aku akan mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesah yang kau punya, tanpa terkecuali"

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukan mingyu lalu mengusal manja pada pundak mingyu.

"biarpun yang kau ceritakan itu hal yang tak enak, berbagilah. Sebisa mungkin, aku akan mendengarkan seluruhnya. Tak perlu merasa tak enak"

Mingyu menjeda ucapannya dengan kesah pelan.

"aku kekasihmu kutekankan sekali lagi. Aku berhak mengetahui masalah apa yang sedang melibat kekasihku ini. Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksa, jika kau merasa bahwa itu tidak pantas kau bagi, sekalipun denganku. Aku akan berusaha mengerti"

Wonwoo terenyuh dengan seluruh penuturan Mingyu. Tenggorokannya tercekat karena menahan tangisan. Ia merasa sangat disayangi sekali oleh lelaki yang bahkan lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya itu.

Wonwoo menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan mingyu dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang kokoh sang kekasih.

"maaf kalau aku kurang terbuka padamu, gyu. Dan... aku—aku hanya merasa penat sekaligus lelah dengan hidupku, saat ini"

Mingyu mengecup pucuk kepala wonwoo dengan lembut dan cukup lama.

"aku pun sama lelahnya. Apalagi aku harus menggunakan otot dan otak secara bersamaan"

Wonwoo mengusal manja dalam pelukan kekasihnya yang menjulang tersebut. Merasa bahwa tidak sepantasnya, ia bilang penat sedangkan apa yang mingyu kerjakan lebih berat dibandingkan dirinya.

"kau tahu, kenapa aku lebih memilih untuk kerja?"

Wonwoo mendongak. Menatap mingyu yang baru saja memecah keheningan setelah disela selama beberapa menit.

"kenapa?"

Mingyu tersenyum menatap wonwoo yang menatapnya bagai anak kucing. Ia pun mengecup ringan kening wonwoo yang tertutupi oleh surai jelaga tersebut.

"karena aku tahu, belajar itu lebih berat dibandingkan bekerja"

Wonwoo melayangkan tatapan anehnya pada lelaki kim yang mulai terkekeh-kekeh konyol tersebut.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Mingyu tampan kalau dia tengah diam, tidak membuka mulutnya sekecil apapun. Tapi, jika ia mulai berkicau, ketampanannya akan luntur hampir setengah persen.

"kau kan tahu, won. Aku paling benci harus memforsir otak secara berlebih. Dan belajar termasuk. Makanya aku lebih memilih bekerja dibanding kuliah. Begitu, sayangku"

Wonwoo berdecih pelan lalu tersenyum geli dengan menumpu keningnya pada pundak mingyu kembali. Mingyu pun kembali terkekeh dan mulai mengusap kepala wonwoo dengan lembut.

"datanglah ke kedai setiap kau merasa lelah. Aku selalu disana setiap hari. Kau bisa datang sesuka hatimu. Yah, kecuali jika kedainya tutup, karena jam operasionalnya sudah berakhir"

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu kembali mendongak. Ia pun menatap mingyu dalam, berjuta makna, lantas mengangguk kecil setelahnya dengan kekehan pelan.

Melihat itu, mingyu kembali membubuhkan kecupan ringan di kening lelaki yang setahun lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya, yang kini sedang berada di semester 5 jurusan Computer Networking pada Universitas Negeri Seoul, tersebut.

"sudah lebih baik, jeon?"

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"sudah, kim. Terimakasih"

Wonwoo berjinjit kecil dan mencium cepat bibir tipis mingyu. Yang lebih tinggi sempat mendelik, tak percaya.

Karena, selama mereka menjalin hubungan, bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan, wonwoo yang pertama kali berinisiatif, untuk melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan sejenis itu. Karena biasanya, mingyu lah yang memulainya lebih dulu.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil dan membalasnya. Membuatnya mendapat toyoran kecil dari si pemuda jeon yang pipinya merona begitu. Mingyu lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali mengecup bibir pemuda jeon itu berkali-kali.

Yang pada akhirnya, si tinggi kim itu memutuskan untuk melumat lebih lama candunya yang kesekian, yang ada pada diri wonwoo. Wonwoo pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena dia menyukai hal tersebut, kalau boleh jujur.

Dan pada akhirnya, stress yang wonwoo alami tadi menguar entah kemana setelah kedatangan sang kekasih.

Karena, hanya mingyu yang tahu bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan wonwoo yang sedang banyak pikiran.

Dan karena itu juga wonwoo sangat mencintai Mingyu.

Sangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Hello? Hehehe.

Sesungguhnya, couple ini lah yang pertama kali saya sukai saat terpleset ke dalam kehidupan berlian /halah/. Dan saya suka interaksi mereka hehehe. Marga one saya ganti disini menjadi, jeon. Ya udah gitu aja, hehehe. Malah jadi curhat, hehe.

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya.

Dan ini persembahan saya yang selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik. Terimakasih saya haturkan selalu untuk para pembaca yang memberikan feedback ataupun para silent reader.

..

Sekiranya, sekian curhatan dari saya hehehe. Kalo mau di sekip mah rapopo. Asal jangan lupa di follow, favorite, sama review hehehehe. Timpuk aja timpuk gapapa. Asal nimpuknya pake cinta /nadzis cuih/

.

.

Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

.

.

.

Bye!

* * *

 ** _SUMPAH! SUKA BANGET SAMA CLAP. GAK TAU KENAPA HUHU. OUTFITNYA JUGA. SUKA KALO MEREKA PAKE SETELAN SUIT BEGITU HUHUHU. TAPI SUKA TERPELATUK DENGAN KERAH SUIT-NYA PAPA CHEOL_ _—KAYAKNYA BANG MINGOO JUGA, YANG SUKA LEBIH RENDAH DARIPADA ANAK-ANAK SEBOONG YANG LAEN._**

 ** _JEBBAL! ITU ASETNYA MAMA HAN_ _—SAMA MBAK WONU-SAN, STYLIST NOONA-NIM HUHU._**


End file.
